Don t let me go!
by lilet
Summary: Creía que habías muerto pero ahora estas aquí junto a mi pero de una forma que nunca pense que sucederia SPOILER capitulo 11! mi amado Nice x art!


Él no tenía a donde ir, sus piernas solo seguían caminando sin rumbo, las palabras de moral lo estaban carcomiendo.

— ohhh Nice kun— hablo con naturaleza— también mate a Art— moral lo miraba a los ojos, lanzando pequeñas carcajadas frente a él.

El zumbido de una cigarra se aproximaba al peli violeta, Moral extendió las manos esperando el golpe de Nice.

— Maldito— trono sus dedos con fuerza, sumergiéndose en la desesperación.

El sonido era la habilidad de Nice, la más fuerte de todas, su mente estaba nublada por la dulce voz de Art, la persona que amaba y que lo había perdido sin saberlo.

— Nice kun, ¿acaso un persona como él podría llamarse tú amigo?— río, evitando los golpes y contraatacando con rapidez, el mínimum cero podía compararse con el de él.

La sangra caía por su labio, los golpes de moral le daban de lleno sin poder protegerse

— por fin hay un persona que puede compararse contigo, Nice kun— moral se deslizada por todo su campo visual, apareciendo tras el después de darle un golpe a sus costillas

— Yo no te lo pedí— grito con fuerza, saltando y evitando el golpe— bastardo—

— ¿Qué se siente ya no estar solo Nice?— rio, colocándose frente a él.

El ruido de metales chocando con el suelo junto a una puerta de metal que se dio paso entre ellos.

— Nice, te dije que no hicieras algo que no harías— Murasaki apareció frente a él, la sangre caía por su frente y mejillas.

El dolor que tenía por haber perdido a Art lo estaba cegando, el nunca haría algo como luchar por alguien o sacrificar todo por un sola persona.

— Adiós Art— despejo sus pensamientos, aquellos que estaban llenos de él.

— Tienes razón Murasaki— su mente estaba tranquila y su habilidad trataba de agudizarse— yo no soy así— Nice cerro los ojos por unos segundos, trazando un plan para deshacerse de Moral, la persona que puso de cabeza Yokohama

— es hora de despedirse Nice kun— rio en voz alta, desapareció en un segundo para estar frente al castaño, desatando un golpe en su mejilla, siendo detenido por una de las manos de Nice, quién se lo devolvió, con la fuerza de una bala.

La sangre escapo de sus labios, la ansiedad en sus gestos le indicaban que Nice ya había descubierto su debilidad

— solo puedes aparecer un rango de 5 metros... ¿no moral?—

El sonido que venía de sus audífonos no le permitían escuchar su respuesta, otro chasquido de dedos lo hizo desplazarse con velocidad, apuntando su puño al pecho de Moral, la fuerza del golpe hizo que rompiera la parte superior del barco llevándose al médico loco junto él.

— Se acabó moral—

El quejido proveniente de los labios ajenos junto con risas ahogadas lo desesperaron, Moral trataba de levantarse con dificultad, vomitando sangre de su boca.

— Justo ahora he llegado a mi limite— escupía con fuerza la sangre, tocándose el pecho con fuerza.

— Eso lo debiste saber desde hace mucho— la voz que pensó no volvería a escuchar retumbaba en sus oídos.

—….tu...—

Art solo apunto la pistola que llevaba junto a él, dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Moral, viéndolo sin ni un remordimientos— adiós Moral— el disparo llego a sus oídos, la bala había impactado en la cabeza de su enemigo, la sangre brotaba con fuerza.

— No era necesario esto Art—

Giro su rostro, llevando su mano a la herida del médico, el frio del metal le hizo abrir los ojos con lentitud, la persona que creía perdida, estaba a su lado, apuntándole con el arma, justo en su cabeza, trago saliva intentando entenderlo.

— Art... ¿qué demonios haces?—

—Debo hacerlo Nice...— tenía su mano en el gatillo, esperando el momento para matarlo— adiós… Nice... te amo…— el sonido de la pistola retumbo en roda la habitación, la sangre salpico las paredes... aun su meta no estaba cumplida, pero sus sentimientos habían sido dichos.

**hola!**

**waaaaa por fin un fic de mi besho hamatora! el nice x art is real! me encanta junto con el birthday x ratio! son mi otepe! espero les haya gustado esta historia! es un poco de spoiler y basado al anime pero quise tratar haber si me salia, creo que mejore XD pero la próxima haré fics AU espero les guste XD **

**bueno sin mas **

**lilet bye bye**


End file.
